


With Words and Deeds

by luvsanime02



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Boot Worship, F/M, Kinktober 2017, Mild Sexual Content, Military Backstory, Military Uniforms, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 04:36:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvsanime02/pseuds/luvsanime02
Summary: Une is a young woman, and when she puts on the uniform, she's a soldier. To Treize, she is both.





	With Words and Deeds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClaraxBarton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraxBarton/gifts).



> Written for the October 25th Kinktober prompt: boot worship. Requested by Clara.

**Disclaimer:** I don’t own Gundam Wing, and am making no money off of this fic.

**** ########

**With Words and Deeds** by luvsanime02

########

The first day that Une puts on the uniform, she can’t help but stand up straighter, talk louder, look harder. To her, the uniform isn’t a symbol of the old regime. It’s Treize Khushrenada’s symbol, and he’s going to change the world. 

Which is why, when he asks to see her alone that night, she keeps the uniform on and enters his rooms with her head held high, sure in her place as an officer that he trusts. She’s utterly floored by Treize greeting her with a rose and a smile, in a simple button-up shirt and slacks. Suddenly, she’s a young woman again, and unsure of herself.

Except, Treize’s smile widens at her uniform. “You look beautiful, Lady,” he says. Usually, she would sneer at such a compliment. Scoff. Positive that the man issuing it was trying to play her for a fool. But one look into Treize’s eyes, and she can see the genuine appreciation there. Both for her, and for the uniform and what it stands for. 

That allows her to smile, to take the rose from his hand, and say, “Thank you.” Her tone is polite, but still cautious. She doesn’t think that Treize is the type of man who will play games with her heart, or go out of his way to ridicule her, but. Well. She’s been wrong before.

Clearly sensing her hesitation, Treize’s smile gentles further, and then he does something that she never would have expected in a million years. He smoothly kneels before her, and reaches forward. She doesn’t know what he wants. Does he want her to kneel, too? But no. Instead, Treize gently grasps one of her calves and leans forward. He kisses her boot, right over her toes, and she gasps out loud. Une imagines that she can almost feel the sensation, even through the leather.

“The uniform is a beautiful thing,” Treize continues calmly, holding eye contact with her as he kisses his way up her foot, each press of his mouth placed with deliberate precision. Une swears that he’s somehow mapping all of the sensitive spots on her foot, even though it’s covered by the boot. She’s transfixed, mesmerized, and can’t look away from him. “If it’s worn by someone who understands its true worth,” Treize adds.

Une blinks, and then nods firmly. Yes, she believes in that. “As you say, sir,” she says, fully meaning the sentiment.

Treize’s smile twitches, but he bends his head back down and continues his ministrations, this time using his tongue to lick his way up the side of her boot carefully. He’s worshiping her boot. No, she decides just as quickly. Not the boot. Not even her. Treize is worshiping the uniform and what it stands for. He’s worshiping his future, and hers, and all of humanity’s.

It’s really no surprise that when Treize finally stands back up and holds out his hand, Une takes it willingly, and lets him pull her across the room and onto his bed. He makes love to her then and there, the first man that she lets get so close to her body and her heart, and she never forgets that night. 

Oh, she never forgets the sex, true. Treize uses his mouth to devour her lips, and then kisses and licks her breasts and her sex until she’s tingling all over and moaning constantly, her fingers clutching and tugging at his hair. He brings her to orgasm twice before he even enters her, and she’s utterly wrecked and besotted by the end. But that’s not what Une means. 

No, what she’ll never forget is the reverent look in his eyes when Treize Khushrenada knelt before Une and kissed her uniform boot. She’ll never forget his fervor, his absolute dedication and conviction, and the charismatic force of this one man will stay with Une for the rest of her life.


End file.
